Style Love Story
by lvnyaoigurly
Summary: Things have changed so much over the years in South Park and so have the people. So has Kyle and Stans relation ship as super bast friends. Style StanxKyle slash. R&R!Ratings will change later.


**_If you don't like boyxboy then go away and read some other fanfics or whatever_**

**_else you want to do!_**

**_The pairings are Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh from South Park_**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**How Things Have Changed**

I still can remember clearly in my head the days that Kenny, Stan, Cartman and I use to go on these crazy and wild adventures. One's where Cartman does stupid stuff, Kenny gets hurt and it's up to me or Stan to save the day. Most of the time we worked together to save the day. I would always get so pissed because I wanted to be like any old boy who had a simple life and never had to deal with any of that kind of crap. But now I am currently a Freshman at The South Park High School. My life is so boring just like any other high school kid. No more fun adventure no more anything. Before I use to hate all that fun adventure but now I really miss all of that. I wish things were like the way they were before.

Everything in our life changed including us. Kenny was only a few inches taller then me , he was slightly muscular and always wore black, red or orange T-shirt and blue jean. And he was always hanging around pretty girls trying to get them in bed with him. Sometimes he was successful and sometimes it completely blew up in his face. But Kenny still hung out with me after school and I had gym and lunch with him which made me really happy. There was Stan who was on the Varsity football team and no he was not the quarter back, but he was a line backer. What made him so awesome was fact that he was the only freshman on the varsity football team. He was the most popular freshmen in our school. He was currently going out with Wendy, that's a surprise. Stan was almost six foot had muscles but not big of muscles, I would say more average size. We had gym, lunch honors history and study skills together. Now we go to the fat ass. I think he was the fattest kid in our entire high school. He's on the wrestling team which surprise because like anyone can beat Cartman. I only have lunch and gym classes with him thank god and lunch I have Kenny, Stan, Wendy and Bebe so he didn't bother me that much. Gym he was more annoying because Wendy wasn't there which I really wish she was so he would leave me alone.

And then there's me. I am the shortest guy out of the four of us which really sucks. I was like Kenny by being only slightly muscular. I had all AP classes except for history which I was only in honors because my parents thought all AP would be too hard for me to manage. I didn't do any sports or any after school clubs. And because Stan was dating Wendy she decided that it would be a good idea if I went with her best friend Bebe who apparently had a big crush on me. So she is my current girlfriend. If it wasn't for the act that Stan was my best friend I would probably a loser nerd that the foot ball team beats up. But he would always protect me and make sure that no one ever hurt me and I came close to all his foot ball buddies who also helped protect me from all the other stupid jocks who would try to pick on me. So I was never bullied because everyone was scared to get there ass kicked accept Cartman who doesn't give a damn. I was really happy with the fact that he was still my best friend and he didn't ditch me for all the other jocks he could have been friends with.

I walk out the doors of South Park High School with Bebe on one side of me and Wendy on the other side. I stop and take a deep breath then run to catch up with Wendy, Stan and Bebe. We just finished our last class and since it was Friday so Stan had no football practice so we decided to take the opportunity all go out on a double date. None of us were old enough to drive so we got a ride from one of Stan's older football buddies. Stan was sitting up in front next to Ryan who driving us to TGI Fridays and then in the back there was Wendy, Bebe and I. I sit next to Bebe who sits in between Wendy and I. I look out the window leaning my forehead against the window. I have a terrible headache.

"Kyle, you don't look to good. Are you okay" Wendy asks.

"Oh I'm just a little tired but I'm fine" lied.

"If your really that tired we can have this date next week you know" Wendy says worridley.

"No, no I really am fine. Please don't worry about me. I'm okay really" I lied.

"Okay if you say so Kyle" Wendy said still worried.

" Oh my Kyle so sweat he cares for his friends and his girlfriend more then he cares about himself" Bebe said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well of course he's not a selfish pig like damn Cartman" Wendy said with anger.

"Kyle could never be as mean as Cartman. I really don't think any man can." Stan chuckled.

"Ya good point" Bebe said while leaning over to rest her head on my shoulder.

I could feel her breathing on the edge of my shoulder. It made me feel so much better also with her warm body leaning against me too. But my fucking head hurt like shit! I don't know how the hell to make it go away! We finally arrived at the TGI Fridays and I was starving! I hopped out of the car and waited for Bebe to scoot out so I could grab her hand and we could walk in together. And soon Stan and Wendy followed us. Then we sat in a booth and of course I was sitting next to Bebe while Stan sat next to Wendy.

"See anything you like sweaty?"I asked.

"Well I see this really good steak" Stan replied jokingly.

"I was talking to Bebe moron" I chuckled. And then Bebe, Wendy and Stan started to laugh too.

"Howdy guys! What can I get you all to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a coke!" Stan said.

"I'll have a lemonade" Wendy said then looked over to Bebe.

"Ummm…. I guess I'll have the same as her."

"Okay two lemonades" the waitress said.

" And I'll have a Sprite, thankyou" I said.

Then everyone else said thankyou before the waitress left. Then Stan turned to me.

"Hey Kyle, do you want to sleep over my house after the dinner" Stan asked.

I was about to say yes but then I thought about my terrible headache that was banging on my head. I really wanted to say yes because we hadn't had a sleep over in for forever.

"I can't my parents want me to finish all my homework before I do anything else. I really wish I could though. How about if I sleep over your house tomorrow night?" I asked.

" You promise you will actually come this time and not tell me at the last minute that you have something else you have to do." Stan said with one eyebrow lifted up.

"Okay I promise you no matter what else comes up I'll put it off until later so I can hang with you " I told Stan as I rolled my eyes.

"Here you all go!" The waitress said while giving us all our drinks. "so what would you all like to eat today? She asked.

We told the waitress our orders and in about five or ten minutes she came up to us holding our platters of food. And then we were all finished eating and we all decided that we were to full for dessert.

"I'm gonna go to the bath room before we leave," Bebe said.

"I think it's a good idea if we all go cause we drank a lot of liquid" Stan said.

"Okay ya lets all go" I said.

Stan and I head to the mens room while Bebe and Wendy head to the lady's room. I ran really fast to the first stall. I had to go so bad.

"Someone couldn't hold it in any longer" Stan chuckled.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I just finished and walked out. I washed my hands and I still had a terrible headache. I leaned over the sink and started to splash the cold water on my forehead. I got up dried my hands with paper towel. I leaned on the wall waiting for Stan. Jesus! My head wouldn't stop hurting. I turned around and banged my head against the wall.

"Kyle are you okay?" Stan asked.

"Oh ya I'm just trying to think of a way to finish my homework and still come to your house for the sleep over" Ilied.

"Wow" Stan chuckled.

He washed his hands and then we left the bathroom to meet up with Wendy and Bebe. Then we went to Mr. Marsh car where he was going drop us all off. I finally got home and took some medicine and then in ten minutes my headache finally went away. Then soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoy this story so far. Read and Review! This will eventually be style and the rating will change._**


End file.
